


A Melody Unsung

by slushiepuff



Series: Heavenly Choirs [2]
Category: The New Pope (TV), The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushiepuff/pseuds/slushiepuff
Summary: Alternate ending to chapter 3 ofMusic's Ethereal Fire.
Relationships: Mario Assente/Bernardo Gutiérrez
Series: Heavenly Choirs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023465
Kudos: 4





	A Melody Unsung

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to chapter 3 of _Music's Ethereal Fire_ so I would recommend reading that first but can be read standalone.
> 
> This isn't what my "canon" first kiss for these to would go (at least not for this series), but the idea wouldn't leave my head and I thought the rest of you would appreciate it so here you go.

"I only meant you would be more comfortable laying down."

“Oh.” Mario blinks. “Here?”

Bernardo’s eyes widen at the question and Mario can see all the doubts flooding in as his grip suddenly loosens and he starts to backtrack. “Only if you want to, of course.” He quickly averts his eyes and continues to mutter, “I had only assumed—” He extricates his hand at last to smooth down his pajamas and then the covers next to him, very much avoiding the side Mario is seated on. “Well, it doesn’t matter now.”

A short laugh escapes from Mario which distracts Bernardo long enough for him to glance up from underneath his eyelashes before his gaze returns to rest on his hands fretting at the hem of his shirt.

Mario twists and leans in without a second thought. His lips barely brush Bernardo's before the bristle of beard shocks him out of his actions with a gasp. “I’m sorry,” he breathes, “You said—” 

_Slow_. The word is pressed into Bernardo’s mouth.

He is frozen before he processes that his lips are against another pair of lips. Bernardo’s lips. Framed by his lovely beard and waiting for him to respond.

With a moan, Mario’s mouth relaxes and he allows himself to respond to the kiss, soft and chaste. His hand goes immediately to cup Bernardo’s jaw, his thumb stroking through the hairs at his cheek. It’s so marvellously easy to kiss him. Some logical part of him wonders if he shouldn't be feeling guilty as all the other trysts before have left him, but there’s something so natural and pure sitting in this bed and taking the plunge, knowing this ocean won’t drown him.

Turning in closer to deepen the kiss, an arm wraps around his waist and one of his own legs slides forward to rest between Bernardo’s. A grip on the back of his thigh leaves him gasping, instead of the expected, opportunistic invasion of his mouth that he had become accustomed to, Bernardo only nips and kisses at his bottom lip.

Instead of returning to the kiss, his lips leave Bernardo’s to mouth at his jaw, under his ear, at his neck. Mario can’t help but nuzzle into the joint between Bernardo’s neck and shoulder, his hand slides from his jaw to hold on to the back of Bernardoo’s neck as Mario’s nose is pressed to his skin to take a deep breath, revealing the clean scent of eucalyptus soap. It likely isn’t Bernardo’s usual scent but he savours it nonetheless. A daring lick and hint of teeth leaves Bernardo shuddering.

He doesn’t have time to even consider recreating the reaction before the arm around his waist and grip at his thigh tighten and with surprising strength Mario finds himself pulled astride Bernardo’s lap.

Heart racing at the manhandling and the new position, Mario is quick to get to his knees, an arm slung around Bernardo’s shoulders and the other supporting him against the headboard. Looking down at Bernardo all he can see in his eyes are awe and adoration in pupils blown wide, his breath catches for the second time this evening and he dives in without hesitation. 

More forceful with his kiss this time, Mario tries to drink in all the sweet affection he can feel pouring off this man. What he can’t get from his lips and teeth and hint of tongue, he soaks in through his skin from the hand gliding up his back, pulling his shirt up slightly until he can feel the cold air of the room lick at his freckles. The shiver that follows causes his fingers to flex at Bernardo’s shoulder, nails digging through the shirt, and he feels the grip on his thigh falter and adjust to rest torturously close to the crease of his thigh.

Mario is tempted to reach back and hitch it up even higher.

But ever the gentleman, Bernardo’s hand doesn’t remain there, opting instead to ghost over Mario’s haunch and across his lower back to settle decorously over his opposite hip. Where Bernardo’s hand extends past the waistband of his trousers, his skin burns like a brand.

Breaking off the kiss, Mario leans back into arms supporting him to look at Bernardo again, he is made distinctly aware of the fact that his chest is level with Bernardo’s face, mouth shining with spit, and he can’t help the heat that rushes through him at the idea of closing that distance between them. At this point he is almost certain Bernardo would indulge him, but they’ve already taken things too far tonight and he is breathing more than a little heavily.

His resolve is tested quite vigorously when Bernardo’s hand slips from his hip to slide under his shirt up the dip of his spine. The trail of heat it leaves behind is intoxicating and he knows then that he would be willing to have his body shaped and maneuvered at Bernardo’s hands without question.

“Yes.” Mario says instead and laughs at Bernardo’s questioning look. “I would love to sleep here.” He licks his lips, reddened and sore from the bristles of Bernardo’s beard along with his chin, and settles properly in the other man’s lap at last. “With you.”

He offers Bernardo a smile, somewhat self conscious of the gap in his teeth but genuine in all the reassurance and happiness he has to offer.

“Good.” Bernardo returns his smile, both hands drifting down to his waist. “That’s… very good.”

“It is.” Mario leans in once more, he spares an idle thought for the state of his face in the morning before dismissing it. “Now kiss me again.”


End file.
